


Oh God I'm Sorry. Really Sorry, but SEX! (and butt sex)

by meh_guh



Series: Warning: Contains Feels [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crack Pairing, I'm so sorry, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, crude language, my brain is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony as the filling in a suck 'n fuck sandwich. Irredeemable porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God I'm Sorry. Really Sorry, but SEX! (and butt sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmayne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charmayne).



> Porny porn, no redeeming anything. For Charmayne, who prompted a three-way (but who cannot be held responsible for my brain's stupid fixation on making Victor Von Doom the third player; seriously, my brain trolls me for fun and I just wind up giving in)  
> If there's anything you feel needs tagging, let me know  
> Shout-out to Mirianna for assistance rendered, thank you honey! OEUF!

'Bow before me.'

Tony grinned up at Victor, sinking to his knees before the first word had made it out into the room. Behind him, Steve made a pained sort of moan. Tony could just about _feel _Steve's aborted step forward.__

__'We don't really believe in kings here in America,' Tony said, tilting his head to let Victor's fingers card through his hair. 'Any kneeling you get here is going to be through choice or payment for services rendered-'_ _

__Victor's hand tightened in Tony's hair, yanking his head back and Tony cut himself off abruptly. Damn Victor and his knowledge of Tony's hot spots._ _

__'Take my pants down,' Victor said, fingers curling against Tony's scalp. 'But no hands, Tony.'_ _

__Tony quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward to get his teeth around Victor's zipper. He could smell Victor's arousal, feel the heat radiating from Victor's hard on._ _

__'But I'm so _good _with my hands,' he murmured around the metal, dragging his head down slowly. 'Surely you remember.'___ _

____Steve took three quick steps forward, dropping to the floor and bracing his knees against the outside of Tony's. His hands slid around Tony, wrenching Victor's pants open and yanking them down._ _ _ _

____'Suck him, Tony,' he growled right in Tony's ear. 'Take his cock all the way down your throat; show him what he's been missing.'_ _ _ _

____Tony moaned, surging forward and sucking Victor's hard-on down desperately._ _ _ _

____'Yes...' Victor hissed, tugging Tony's head forward and rocking into Tony's mouth. 'God, never found a slut who loved sucking cock like you do...'_ _ _ _

____Steve's hands snuck down Tony's torso, pushing his dress shirt aside to scrape his nails across Tony's nipples. Tony gasped, letting Victor's cock slip out of his mouth. Steve's been a _very _quick study of Tony's kinks.___ _ _ _

______'Steve...' Tony moaned, leaning back into Steve's furnace of a chest. 'Oh god...'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve chuckled, the sound reverberating through Tony's whole body as he sucked a mark into Tony's neck. 'What say we take this to the bed?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Victor made an assenting noise in the back of his throat and grabbed at Tony's shoulders to pull him up. Tony resisted for a whole three seconds before letting Victor pull him to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Hey there, Your Majesty,' he grinned, running a hand over Victor's belly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Victor snarled and grabbed Tony, shoving him onto the bed. He crawled over Tony, shoving him into the mattress with rough hands. Tony obligingly splayed his legs, smirking up at Victor and Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Well, boys,' he propped himself on his elbows. 'You got me where you want me.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve stepped forward, his weight on the bed making Tony and Victor roll a little towards him. 'Oh, both of us in you, I think. Victor?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Victor's grin was predatory in the best way. 'DP, or is one of us shutting him up?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony shuddered, unable to help the moan that worked its way out of his chest. He tried to sit up, but Victor's hand pinned him to the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _

______'He makes the most wonderful noises,' Victor said, musing. 'But he _does _tend to talk over-much.'___ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony made to protest, but Steve's hand clapped over his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'No, Tony,' Steve said. 'You're here for our pleasure.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He leaned past Victor to claim Tony's mouth, swallowing the helpless groan before Tony could make it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Yes...' Victor hissed, sliding out of the way to let Steve pin Tony to the bed, spread-eagled and aching for more. 'You fuck him while I stop his over-active mouth.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve pulled away suddenly, hauling Tony off his back and positioning him on his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Up against the headboard,' Steve commanded, and Tony shuddered again at the forceful tone. 'Spread your legs, Your Majesty.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Victor leaned against the headboard, having disposed of his clothes somehow without Tony noticing. He let his legs sprawl open, cock flushed and straining towards his stomach, already leaking a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony started forward, mouth watering at the sight, and Steve let him go. Grabbed Tony's hips to get him in position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony glanced up at Victor, smirking a little as he ran his tongue around the crown, sucking briefly on the head before ducking back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Or trying to. Steve's hands on his waist held him in place as Victor took a hold of his cock to guide it towards Tony's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Open your mouth,' Victor let his other hand slip back into Tony's hair to pull him forward. '  
you always loved doing this, didn't you?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rather than answer, Tony let Victor guide his cock into Tony's mouth. He really did love this, and Steve's fingers teasing at his hole just made it even better. He groaned around Victor's cock, trying to spread his knees further apart and push back at the same time as driving forward to get more of Victor in his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Shh, Tony,' Steve murmured, slick fingers sliding in as he caressed Tony's hip. 'I've got you. So good, opening up for me so sweetly... do you think you can handle more?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony made another desperate groan, sucking harder when Victor swore and yanked on his hair. He bobbed his head back a little to run the tip of his tongue around the head again, flicking teasing strokes into the slit before deep throating him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Victor, never vocal during sex, just grunted, hips starting to thrust. Tony let his throat loosen, taking the fucking while Steve kept working him open, two fingers becoming three so smoothly Tony barely noticed but for the ache in his own cock. He moved one hand from supporting his weight to grasp his cock and gave a few rough strokes before Victor growled and batted his hand away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'You do not touch yourself,' Victor ran a thumb over Tony's lip, pushing it in alongside his cock. 'You come after we have taken our pleasure, not before.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony's eyes fluttered closed. He would have nodded if he could, and Victor seemed to know. He concentrated on working Victor into a frenzy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Tony,' Steve said some time later. Tony had no idea how long it had been, light-headed and giddy and more than ready for Steve's cock. He felt Steve position himself, swallowed around Victor as Steve slid in, one smooth push and he was balls-deep. 'God, _Tony _.'___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He paused, hands bruisingly tight on Tony's hips, his weight forcing Tony even further forward so his nose was crushed against Victor's pubes. Tony made a helpless noise, moving his hands to Victor's thighs so he could squeeze _something _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________'So good,' Steve said, shifting his weight a little, nudging Tony's knees a little further forward. 'So tight, but you open for me like a dream...'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tony wriggled, trying to goad Steve into moving, but all he got was a circling of hips, The movement just enough to tease, but not anywhere near satisfying. He whined in the back of his throat, digging his nails into Victor's thighs and frantically moving his head the bare inch back and forth that he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________'Oh, you want a hard fuck, do you?' Tony could hear the grin in Steve's voice. 'Want me to pound you from behind,' he slid out and slammed back in. 'While Victor here forces your throat open? That what you want, Tony?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He shifted back far enough for Tony to be able to pull off and gasp 'Oh _God yes _, Steve; _please _-'_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Steve didn't bother answering, he just readjusted his grip and started thrusting hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'Oh my God,' Tony groaned, opening his mouth again and trusting that Victor would guide him back into place. 'Oh my-'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He sucked hard when Victor shoved back into his mouth, letting Steve's thrusts moving him back and forth over Victor's cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Victor was leaking copiously now, his hips falling into a harder, more urgent rhythm as he fucked Tony's face. His hands came up to cup the back of Tony's head again, thrusting deeper and harder for a handful of minutes before he came with a shout, forcing Tony all the way down and pulsing straight down his throat. Tony swallowed eagerly, lapping at Victor when he slipped out and sat back to stare at Steve and Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'Get him up,' Victor ordered after a moment, grasping Tony's shoulders and helping Steve to lever him up so he was sprawled in Steve's lap. Tony groaned again, hips twitching. He reached back, lacing his fingers together behind Steve's neck to keep himself from grabbing his rock hard cock without permission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'Good,' Victor purred, reaching for Tony's cock himself. 'Yes. You let us take care of you.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tony let out a ragged gasp as Victor twisted his wrist. Steve laughed quietly into Tony's ear and resumed thrusting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'So good,' Victor scraped a nail over Tony's nipples, tightening his grip on Tony's cock and jerking Tony like a pro. 'You may come now.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tony, never usually obliging, couldn't help it when Steve thrust up as Victor ran his thumb down Tony's slit. He clenched down on Steve, freezing in place as he blew his load over Victor and himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Breathing hard, he sagged, feeling boneless and happy and-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-and he sat up, eyes bugging out and breath coming in heaving pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pulled a face at the mess in his lap; he hadn't had a wet dream in a long time. Beside him, Steve rolled over and slung an arm across his lap. 'OK' Tony muttered to himself. 'No more cheese before bed. And I'm definitely getting rid of the list tomorrow.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He got up and went to clean himself off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha... it was _all a dream _; mostly because I just. I couldn't make them do it with Victor for reals. And my stupid troll of a brain latched onto the pairing and was all 'MWAHAHA, this or NOTHING!', so I had to.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _And because it made Team CrackficOeufArgentYelling (me and Mirianna) laugh like drains: cockADOODLEDOO!__  
> 


End file.
